Human in the Pridelands
by PotterHun2002
Summary: This is the story of a Little girl, who lost her parents in a Helicopter accident. Her life will turn upside-down, as she become the part of the Circle of Life
1. Unfriendly welcome

Human in the Pridelands

Chapter 1: Unfriendly welcome

Meet Leah, a 6 years old girl, who lost his Parents in a hellicopter accident in Africa.

After she climbed out of the broken hellicopter, she called for help. No response. The girl sat down and started to cry. Suddenly, she heard a terrifying laugh of a hyena. She started to run as fast as she could. After 10 minits of running, the hyena was still in her steps. Leah was tired and then she stumbled in a rock. She rolled down on a hill, and she felt extreme pain in her right leg. It was broken. The hyena approached to her, , and it was ready to take a deadly bite on the girl, but suddenly the girl heard a loud roar. Then she saw a lion with black mane. Leah tough this was the end of her life  
"GET OUT OF THE PRIDELANDS!" Said the lion  
The hyena ran as fast as it could  
"Are you allright?" The lion asked the frightened girl  
Suddenly, Leah fainted.


	2. Welcome to Pridelands

Human in Pridelands

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Pridelands

When Leah wake up, she was tired

Leah: It was just a bad dream

Then she realized, she iz not in her bedroom. She was in the canopy of a baobab tree. There were paintings on the bole of the tree, a turtle shell and some fruits.

Leah: So it was real...

?: Welcome young one, i'm happy you're awake.

"Who's there?" asked the confused girl. Suddenly, a weird monkey jumped down from an upper branch. " I'm Rafiki, the shaman."

Leah: A talking baboon. Great, now i'm hallucinating.

Rafiki: I'm a mandrill.

Leah: I'm sorry. You can talk?

Rafiki: Of course i can.

Leah: Animals at home doesn't talk.

Rafiki: That's interesting. What is your name?

Leah: Leah Wilkins

Suddenly, Leah felt strong pain in her leg. Rafiki mixed some plants with water, then blend it together. When he put the mash into the girl's leg, Leah's pain weakened.

Leah: Thanks. Can you tell me where am i and how did i get there?

Rafiki: You're in Pridelands. Prince Kovu bring you here when you fainted.

Leah: Prince?

Rafiki: The future king of Pridelands, the mate of Princess Kiara.

Leah: Can you lead me to him? I want to say him thanks for saving my life.

Rafiki: Of course, follow me.

After Rafiki hlped the girl down from the tree, they headed to a giant rock. Rafiki broke down a branch and gave it to the girl. "Use this as a crutch" said the monkey. While they were walking, things like these was in Leah's mind: " What should i do now? My leg is broken, i lost my parents, and there is no way i will get home. And what if the lions will not like me. But maybe i'm just overthinking it and they will be nice."

After one hour of walking, they reached the giant rock: The Pride Rock.


	3. Welcome in the pride

Human in Pridelands

Chapter 3: Welcome in the Pride

The Sun was shining very strong, when Leah and Rafiki arrived to the Pride Rock

Leah: That's one big rock. What is it's name?

Rafiki: It's the Pride Rock, the home of the Lions. And from now, your new home.

Leah suprised. " New home?! He didn't even asked my about this..."

Leah: Rafiki, why can't I stay with you?

Rafiki: Because I'm too weak and old. I cannot protect you. You will be safe with the lions.

"Propably he is the first one who ever said this." Leah tought

They together climbed the rock ( which was pretty hard with broken leg ).

?: Rafiki, is that you?

Leah recognized the voice. It came from the lion who saved her from the hyena.

Then the lion came out from the cave. He had brown fur, black mane and a scar on his left eye.

" Yes, it's me. And i bring the girl too." Rafiki said.

?: Hello, my name is Kovu.

Leah: I'm Leah. Thank you for saving my life. I will be forever grateful!

Kovu: I did it with pleasure. Scare the hyenas feels so good sometimes!

Leah, Kovu and Rafiki smiled

?: Hi Kovu, Hi Rafiki, what are you doing?

Kovu: Hi Kiara. Rafiki brought the girl I talked about yesterday.  
Kiara: It's nice to meet you. I'm Kiara.

"I'm Leah." said the girl timidly.

Kiara: Come, i'll introduce you to my parents. Don't be afraid, they will be friendly.

As they walked into the cave,Leah saw the two lions. The male had bright red mane, the female had beautiful blueish-green eyes.

?: Welcome, I'm Simba, king of Pridelands, and she is my mate Nala.

Nala: It's nice to meet you!

"Your majesties!" Leah said, then she tried to curtsey, but with crutch, it wasn't easy.

Next, Leah told everything to the lions about his parents: How did they look, what they were, and how did she lost them.

Simba: I'm sorry about your parents. I know how hard to loose someone who you love...

Rafiki: I think we should left this story for tomorrow.

Then Rafiki said goodbye to Leah and the lions, and went back to his tree

"Me and Kovu want to ask you about something." Kiara said. " We want you to become part of our pride, if this is good for you."

This shocked Leah. " Me as the part of the pride? I'm not sure about this." Leah tought. Then Leah was thinking about her parents, and the thing they wanted to give to their daughter: a caring, happy family.

"I think this is a good idea" Leah said. Everybody was happy, particuralry Kiara and Kovu.

Leah: I guess i go to sleep.

Kovu: Come, sleep with us in the cave.

Leah: Not tonight yet. I want to be alone a bit. I guess i'll sleep at that tree over there.

Kovu and Kiara agreed with this. Leah said goodnight to the lions, then she walked to the tree. She leaned to the tree's bole, then she opened a heart shaped locket, which had her parent's picture inside of it. "Goodnight Mom, goodnight Dad." Leah whispered. Then she closed her eyes, and she fell asleep.


	4. New life, new friends

Human in Pridelands

Chapter 4: New life, new friends

The sunrise was beautyful in the Pridelands. However Leah missed it, because she was still sleeping.

?: What do you think, when will she woke up?

?: I don't know.

Leah opened her eyes. A meerkat and a warthog were staring at her. Then they started to scream.

Leah: Jeez, don't scare me like that! Who are you?

?: Sorry about that! My name is Timon and this is my best friend Pumbaa. It's nice to meet you!

Leah: It's nice to meet you too! My name is Leah.

Pumbaa: We know. Simba already told us about you.

Leah: Really? Do you know him?

Timon: KNOW him? We raised him when he was a cub! Right buddy?

Pumbaa: That's true!

Leah: Really? Was he a good cub?

Timon: Well...sometimes. He was a bit hyperactive. But at least we didn't get bored.

Pumbaa: I still remember the day when we found him in the Desert. First time Timon didn't wanted to keep him, but he changed his mind.

Leah: What happened next?

Timon: Then we told him about the Hakuna Matata philosophy.  
Leah: Hakuna Matata?

Pumbaa: It means no worries!

Leah: This sounds fun! What happened next? Tell me more!

Timon: One day, a female lion wanted to eat us, but Simba saved us! Then he realized, it was his best friend Nala.

Pumbaa: Then Timon freaked out.

Timon: Anyways... The next day Simba went back to the Pride Rock to take it back from his uncle Scar. We went after him, and we fought heroically!

Simba: If we count the " Dress in drag and do the Hula " part heroical fight, then you sure did.

T&P: Simba!

Timon: You can't miss that part, can you?

" No i can't" Simba said with a smile. " But i admin it, i couldn't have done it without you guys"

Timon and Pumbaa smiled proudly

Simba: Come Leah, you must be hungry.

Timon: See you later Leah!

Pumbaa: Goodbye Princess!

Leah: Bye guys!

"Princess..." Leah tought. " I'm not sure about this thing " 


	5. The start of something new

Human in Pridelands

Chapter 5: Beginning of a new Life

As Leah and Simba went back to the Pride Rock. The other lions were eating. Simba joined to them, but Leah went back to the cave, because she didn't get use to it that the animal that she want to eat, looks like an animal.  
"Aren't you hungry?" a female lion asked Leah. " No, i'm not." Leah said. But this was a lie, because she could eat a whole dinner that enough for a 3 membered family.  
"I'm Vitani, Kovu's sister." said the lioness.  
"I'm Leah" Leah introduced herself.  
"I know, Kovu and Kiara already told me about you." Vitani said. " I'm sorry about your parents."  
"Thanks" Leah said.  
" Can i ask you a question? " Vitani asked  
"Sure" Leah answered.  
"Why did you and your family came to Pridelands?"  
"We came here for a vacation."  
"What is a vacation?"  
"Well, that's like a tour. Humans go to far away places to see the other parts of the world. It also relaxes the humans, and it can be funny. Well, if everything goes right.  
Then Kiara appeared  
"Hi Leah! Did you slept well?"

"Yes i did."  
"Come and eat, you must be very hungry."  
"No, i'm not hungry." Leah said, but then her stomach wounded.  
"What's the problem?"  
"You know, we, humans, don't eat zebra and things like that. And if we eat animals, we cook it in an oven.  
"What's an oven?" Kiara asked confused.  
Leah explained what is an oven, what does humans eat and things like that.  
" There was human food in my backpack, but I guess I left it at the helicopter. "  
"Hello there, young ones!" said a friendly voice.  
"Rafiki! What are you doing here?" Leah asked the monkey.  
"You left this at my tree." Rafiki said, then he gave Leah her backpack.  
"My backpack! Thank you so much Rafiki!"  
Leah opened the backpack, then she took a sandwich from it. She ate the sandwich as fast as she could.  
"Much better." said Leah.  
She looked into the backpack, which was full of things: change clothes, water bottle, some more sandwiches, a map, a black, hard-bound book, some pencils, a toothbrush, a scissor, 3 tickets and her dad's Swiss Army Knife.  
"How's your leg?" Rafiki asked.  
"It still hurts, but I'll be fine." Leah said.  
" Here, take these " Rafiki said, then he gave some herbs to Leah. " Put these in water, blend them together, then put the mash on your leg. Trust me, it will help.  
"Thanks Rafiki."  
"Hello Rafiki" Simba said. " Did you do the thing I asked you to do?"  
"Of course, your majesty."  
"Thank you."  
"Simba, can I ask you something?"  
"What is it"  
"Who was this Scar guy Timon was talking about?"  
"He was my uncle" Simba said with the mix of sadness, disgust and a bit anger in his voice.  
"He was the reason I lost my father."  
"I'm terribly sorry! If I had known that, I wouldn't asked you about this."  
"No problem, you couldn't have known."  
Then Simba told Leah the story of his life from the cub who wanted to be king, till the responsible king of Pridelands.  
"And after that everything went peacefully?"  
"Well, not really" Kiara and Kovu said.  
Then they told Leah how did they met, how did they met again, and how did they almost lost each other again.  
"I guess that's enough story for a day" Rafiki said. " The Sun almost went down. Goodbye,my friends."  
"Bye Rafiki!" said everyone.  
"Kovu, Kiara, can I ask you something?" Leah asked a bit excitedly.  
"Of course, what is it?" Kovu said.  
"Firstly, I wanted to say thank you for letting me stay here."  
"No problem." Kiara said.  
"Would it be a problem-" Leah stopped for a second "- if I would call you Mom and Dad?  
Kiara and Kovu looked at each other suprisedly.  
"If it's a problem, then forget about it, I just wanted to-"  
"We'd love to!"  
Now Leah was suprised.  
"R-Really?"  
"Really!" Kiara said excitedly  
"Actually, we wanted to ask you about begin our daughter." Kovu said. " We're sorry about what happened to your parents, and we wanted you to become the part of our family."  
"I'd love to!" Leah said.  
"That's great to hear! But now let's go to sleep." Kiara said. "Do you want to sleep with us in the cave?"  
"Yes I am!"  
Then they went to sleep in the cave.


	6. First day of a princess

Human in Pridelands

Chapter 6: First day of a princess.

"Leah, have you finished packing?" said a soft and gentle female voice.  
"One moment" Leah said. " Let's see: drawing book, check. Pencils, check. Swap clothes, check. I think that's everything."  
She opened her bedroom's door, then...  
Leah suddenly woke up. " It was just a dream." she said. It was early morning, because the lions were still sleeping. Leah decided, she will draw the Sunrise. She sneaked out from the cave with her backpack. Then she sat down on a rock, and she pulled out the hard-bound book and started to draw. The Sun appeared over the Horizon.  
"It's beautiful!" Leah tought. Leah was a creative and talented girl, who loved to draw. A few minutes later Leah finished the drawing. "Mom, Dad, I wish you could see this." she tought.  
Leah saw a lake near the Pride Rock. " I'll go to swim. It will wake me up. " she tought.  
She climbed down from the rock carefully, and started to walk to the direction of the lake. As she reached the water, she took off her shoes and walked into the water. The temperature of the lake was perfect. Leah swam a few laps, then she climbed out from the water. She was wet, but this doesn't bothered her, cause she loved water and swimming.  
"That felt good! But I think I should go back to the Pride Rock, before they'll start worrying about me." Leah tought  
As she went back to the Pride Rock, Kovu and Kiara were waiting for her.  
"Where have you been? And why are you wet?" Kovu asked.  
"I went to swim"  
"I told you she'll be fine." Kiara told to Kovu.  
"You could've been hurt." Kovu said.  
"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."  
"But you're just a cub! What if a predator attacks you? And your leg is broken! What if something happens and you couldn't move your leg. What will happen then?"  
"Kovu is right Leah. Until your leg is injured, you shouldn't go alone to anywhere." Kiara said, while Kovu made a "You see" look.  
"Fine, you won." Leah said.  
"Can I ask you something?" Leah said. " Did you told Simba you adopted me?"  
"Not yet" Kovu said  
"But we will if we'll have a chance." Kiara said.  
"Well, there's your chance" Leah said as Simba approached to them.  
"Good morning" Simba said.  
"Morning Dad!" Kiara said.  
"Morning Simba" Kovu added.  
"Leah, why are you wet?"  
"I went to swim."  
"You shouldn't go to anywhere alone with an injured leg."  
"I know, Kiara and Kovu already told me that."  
"Daddy, me and Kovu want to ask you about something."  
"Since Leah stuck here with us.." Kovu started  
"and she have no one around..."  
"and she is already part of the pride..."  
"What would you say if I tell you that me and Kovu adopted her?  
"Are you sure about that? Raising a cub can be really tough. Believe me, I already done that."  
Kiara blushed  
"We can handle that." Kovu said.  
"It comes with a lot of responsibilities"  
"We know" Kiara said.  
"Well, if you really want to-"  
"We want!" Kiara and Kovu said at the same time.  
"- then there's no obstacle" Simba said with a smile.  
Kovu and Kiara were very happy, alongside with Leah.  
"Hey, what's going on here?" said a calm voice. Nala approached to the "team"  
"Hi Grandma!" Leah said  
"Hi Lea-Wait, what did you call me?"  
"Mom, guess what, we adopted Leah!" Kiara said excitedly.  
"That's great!"  
"Morning everyone!" said a voice happily  
"Morning Timon, morning Pumbaa, what's up?" Leah asked the two good friends.  
"Everything is fine. We wanted to see you. How is your leg?" Pumbaa asked  
"It feels way better thanks to Rafiki's herbs."  
"That crazy monkey knows his business" Timon said.  
"Guess what guys-" Leah said excitedly-" Kovu and Kiara adopted me!"  
"YEAH! Heard that Pumbaa, we are going to be uncles again!  
"It's going to be like the old times: Relax, having fun, grubs."  
"Grubs?"  
"You know: Bugs, worms, ect."  
"Ehhh, thanks, but I don't eat bugs."  
"Then it will be more for us!" Timon said.  
Leah felt good. She had a family and good friends. She was at home.

*Meanwhile in Rafiki's tree*

Rafiki finished his newest painting. It was a green dressed, long, brown haired girl, with a heart shaped locket. The girl was surrounded by lions.  
"Princess Leah, you'll be fine." Rafiki said with a smile. 


	7. Sounds of Africa

Human in Pridelands

Chapter 7: Sounds of Africa

The Sunrise ( as always ) was beautiful in the Pridelands. When Leah woke up, she felt something strange. She felt that day was a special day, but she didn't know it why.  
"Man, I'm starving!" she tought. " Maybe I'll go and get myself some fruit:"  
"Good morning Leah!"  
"Morning, Dad"  
"I guess you slept well. The Sun almost at the top of the sky"  
"Oh, it is. Why didn't you wake me up?"  
"You slept so calmly, we didn't wanted to wake you up."  
"Well, thanks. But now I guess I go and get myself some food"  
"Are you out of those wandsiches?"  
"Sandwiches. Yes, I ate the last yesterday."  
"What do you want to eat? Zebra? Antelope?"  
"Ehhh, thanks, but I told you we don't eat things like that. If we eat meat, that's usually chicken or beef or fish."  
After Leah said that, she got an idea  
" ! I'll go to fishing"  
"Not alone." Kovu said. "I'll go with you"  
"Okay"

*At the lake*

"Come here, you fish! Argh!"  
Leah was trying to fish about 15 minutes, but the fish were too fast.  
"Can I help?"  
"No, I can-Almost!-handle this. It would be so much easier with a fishing rod."  
"What's a fishing rod?"  
"That's a thing that humans use to catch fish. It looks like a long stick, with a vine on it's end. There's a hook-a thing that sharp as a claw-at the end of the vine. Humans put worms at the hook, and when a fish tries to eat the worm, humans pull out the vine from the water. Usually, the fish is still in the hook when it happens."  
"It's much simple with claws."  
"Yeah, I know. But I'm not going to give up 'till I catch a fish!"

And in the next moment, Leah successfully catched one!  
"I did it! I did it!"  
"Congratulations!" Kovu said happily. "Now go on and eat it!"  
"First, I'm going to make a fire."  
"Why?"  
"If you put the meat into a very hot place for a little time, it will be tastier and healthier"  
"Is it safe?"  
"Yes it is. You don't have to worry."  
Leah collected some rocks, and put them in a circle. Then she collected some dry grass and sticks, and she lit them with a match. She fried the fish, then she ate it.  
"Was this the first time you hunt for something?" Kovu asked  
"Well,yes. At my old home my parents made me food. But I also learned how to make myself sandwiches and things like that. Other humans say that I'm advanced compare to my age." Leah said.  
In the next moment, a plane flew above them, then it landed far from them.  
"What is that thing?"  
"It's a plane. That's a human thing that transports humans from one place to an other. We came here from the U.K. with that."  
"U.K.?"  
"United Kingdom. It's the place where I lived, before-" Leah took a breath-"-before the accident."  
"We better go back to the Pride Rock. We should tell Simba about this "plane" ."  
"Alright, dad."

* at the Pride Rock *

"So, is this plane thing safe?" Simba asked her granddaughter.  
"Yes, it is. But I don't know why humans came here."  
"Better to check it out."  
"Can I go with you?" Leah asked with excitement in her voice.  
"Not without us" Kiara said  
"What if those humans dangerous?" Kovu asked "What if they try to hurt you?"  
"Dad, I AM a human. They probably won't attack me. But if you want, I won't go close to them."  
"Well then, let's go."  
* Near the plane *  
As Leah, Simba, Kovu and Kiara arrived to the plane, there was another plane there.  
"What are those things they carrying?" Kiara asked  
"Instruments. Humans use them to make music." Leah said, then she remembered something. " Music! That's it! I know why are they here! It's the Sounds of Africa!"  
The lions looked at the girl confused.  
" I explain it. It's a concert! The concert is an event when humans make music and other humans listen to it. We wanted to watch it with my..." a tear rolled down Leah's face" my original parents."  
"We better go home." Simba said  
"Yeah." Leah said.

* back at the Pride Rock *

"Leah, can we talk for a second?" Kovu asked  
"What is it dad?"  
"Promise me, you won't go near the humans, okay?"  
"But why?"  
"Just promise me."  
Leah looked into her father's eyes. She saw worry in them.  
"I promise" Leah said with crossed fingers.

* The next day late afternoon *

"Mom, can I go for a walk?"  
"Not alone. Zazu goes with you."  
"OH COME ON!" Leah tought. She planned to go alone, so she could've go to the concert.  
"Okay mom!" Leah said with a fake smile.  
Leah liked everyone in the Pridelands who she know, but she liked Zazu the least. She tought Zazu was a bit annoying and a know-it-all.  
"So Princess, where do you want to walk?"  
"Zazu. I asked you at least 10 times, but I ask you again: Please, don't call me princess."  
"Well, you have to get use to it, because as the daughter of Princess Kiara and Prince Kovu, you're the dauphin. You have to-"  
-No, I don't have to accept my fate! I am a human! I can't lead the Pridelands! I can't be queen!" Leah said angrily.  
The rest of the walk was spent in silence, until they arrived to the planes.  
"Oh, it's that concert thing? You know you shouldn't go near the humans."  
"But Zazu please! I really want it! Please!"  
"Absolutely no! We better get back to the Pride Rock."  
"I can't believe I'm going to say this" Leah tought, then she said: "Zazu!As the future queen of the Pridelands, I order you, to let you watch me the concert, at least a bit!"  
Zazu has no words. But then, he smiled.  
"Allright, I guess it won't be a problem if we stay a bit. But we must went back home before dark."  
"THANK YOU ZAZU!" Leah said very gladly, then she hugged the bird.  
Leah approached to the planes. There were around 100 people there, who were sitting on a chair or a blanket.  
"What are you doing here alone, young lady?" a guard asked Leah  
"I came to watch the concert, sir."  
"Not without a ticket."  
"I have a ticket" Leah said, then she took out the ticket from her backpack.  
"Where are your parents?"  
"They are sick. They couldn't leave the campsite, but they let me watch the concert."  
"Well then, go and sit down. The concert start in a minute."  
Leah sat down on a blanket, next to a blonde haired boy from her age.  
"Hello" said the blonde boy. He was wearing a blue striped T-Shirt and jeans shorts.  
"Hi"  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Leah."  
"My name is Christian. But everybody calls me Chris."  
"Well, it's nice to meet you, Chris."  
"Look, the concert starts!" Chris said.  
"Good evening everybody!" said a brown haired man, who was at the beginning of his 30s.  
"Oh my god, he's Adam Young!" Leah said.  
"It's good to see so many faces there. As you know, the fauna of the African savannah and rainforest is in danger because of poachers and deforestation. Because of this, the profit of this concert will be sent to the WWF and other nature conservation organizations. But enough of speak, let's sing!"  
Leah really enjoyed the concert. Not only because of the music, because of Chris too. They were talking about many things, such as animals, movies and, of course, music. They liked mostly the same things.  
"Okay everybody, it's time for one last song. I send this song to the people who Shines our way."  
"Oh my god, it's my favorite song!" Leah screamed.  
"Mine too!" Chris added.

* after Shine Your Way *

"Okay, thank you for coming, and good night!"  
"Oh my! I'm late! I have to go, bye!" Leah said as she looked around and saw the dark of the night surrounding them.  
"Wait!" Chris stopped Leah. "Take this. If we met in the future, we can recognize each other." said the boy, while he gave half of his music note necklace to Leah.  
"Thank you! Goodbye!" Leah said  
Leah was searching for Zazu. She found him on a tree. He was sleeping.  
"Zazu, Zazu wake up!"  
"What?Where?Who?"  
"I can't believe you slept through the concert."  
"Only the half of it! But better we go back to the Pride Rock, it's late."

*at the Pride Rock*

"Thanks to the kings, you're back!" Kiara said  
"Where have you been for so long?!" Kovu asked  
"I'm sorry, mom, dad, we just had a nap under a tree."  
"I am terribly sorry, your majesties"  
"No problem Zazu. Come Leah, it's very late, you have to sleep." Kiara said  
"You were at the concert, weren't you." Kovu said seriously.  
"No we weren't your majesty." Zazu said.  
"Well, if you say it Zazu-" as Kovu said this, Leah's legs felt like jelly and her heart was pounding-"i believe you."  
A rock size of the Pride Rock fell down from Leah's heart  
"Goodnight Zazu!" Leah said  
"Goodnight, Leah" Zazu said with a smile.  
As she went to the cave with Kovu, only one sentence was in Leah's mind: "If we met in the future".


	8. The rescuing

Human in Pridelands

Chapter 9: The rescuing

Leah was sitting on the shore of the lake. Her heart shaped medal, which has the picture of her parents inside, was in her hand.  
"Hey,Leah!" Timon and Pumbaa greeted the girl  
"Hi guys."  
"What's that thing?" Timon asked  
"Oh, it's just my medal. Humans wear these, well, for make them prettier, I guess."  
"Who are they?" Pumbaa asked  
"They are my-" Leah stopped for a second. She wanted to say they are her real parents, but for her, Kovu and Kiara were her real parents, so she changed her mind-" original parents"  
Leah looked at the two picture. Her mother had long,brown hair, black eyes and freckles. Her father had short, dark brown hair, blue eyes and a mustache. Leah had green eyes and long,brown hair, like her mother's, but Leah's was a bit darker.  
Leah got misty eyes. Then she closed the medal.  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
"We were searching for grubs." Pumbaa said. "Wanna go with us?"  
"Sure, why not. Bu let's make one thing clear: I won't eat bugs, okay?"  
"You don't know what you missing out" Timon said.  
A few hours passed, Timon and Pumbaa found and ate a lot of bugs, while Leah helped them catching bugs. But then, Leah felt like someone watching her. She turned around, and saw two pair of eyes behind a patch of grass.  
"Who are you and why are you watching me?"  
Two leopard cubs came out from their hideout.  
"Sorry about that, but we never saw a human before. You're the girl who the prince and the princess adopted, right?" the male one asked.  
"Umm...yeah. My name is Leah, anyways."  
"I'm Chonge, and this is my sister, Kucha."  
"Hi" Kucha said timidly.  
"So, do you want to play something?" Leah asked  
"Tag?" Kucha said.  
"Sounds good to me." Chonge said  
During the rest of the day, Leah and the cubs become good friends. They played tag, watched the clouds and swum.  
"That was great! Will we meet tomorrow too?" Leah asked. Chonge and Kucha become sad.  
"We'd love to, but we can't stay at one place for long." Chonge said.  
"Our parents went missing. They told to us, if they disappear, don't stay at one place. Predators would find us easily." Kucha said.  
Suddenly, Leah heard a scream.  
"LEAAAH!"  
"Pumbaa,what's wrong?"  
"Timon, trap, gone, humans"  
"Slow down! Take a deep breath, then tell me what happened."  
"We were searching for grubs, when Timon got trapped by something that I don't know what it is. Then humans came and put Timon into a thing that looked like vines made by stone."  
"A cage."  
"Then they took Timon! Leah we gotta help him! We must tell this to Simba!"  
"Okay. Pumbaa, go and tell my family what happened. I'll go and try to save Timon before something happens to him. Do you know where those humans went?"  
"West from that tree. But you shouldn't go alone."  
"We have no time to waste!"  
"Can we go with you?" the leopard cubs asked.  
"No. What if they capture you too? I go alone."  
"Good luck!"  
Leah was walking since a hour, when she saw a camping site. There were a lot of cages there with lizards, birds and smaller mammals inside them.  
"Let me out! I know lions and they will not be happy if they arrive!" Timon shouted, but the humans didn't understood it."  
Leah sneaked to Timon's cage.  
"Shhh, Timon!"  
"LEAH! I am so happy you're here! Now let me out!"  
Leah took out her father's swiss army knife from her backpack.  
"What is that thing?"  
"No time to explain." Leah said, while she choose the screwdriver from the tools. She moved it in the lock, then it opened.  
"I can't believe it worked" Leah said.  
She opened cage after cage, and freed a lot animals. There was only one cage left, the biggest, which was covered. Leah pulled off the tilt from the cage. There were two adult leopards inside of it.  
"I'm here to help." Leah whispered. " Do you know Kucha and Chonge?"  
"Yes, they're our cubs, are they okay?" the worried female asked.  
"They are fine."  
Leah saw that this cage has a numerical lock on it.  
"Damn!"  
She picked up a heavy rock from the ground, then she shattered the lock with it.  
"We will be forever grateful for you!" the male leopard said.  
"Hey, who are you and what are you doing?!"  
A man shouted at Leah.  
"I'm freeing these animals you captured, Poacher!"  
"I don't think so!" the poacher said, then he pointed at Leah whit his net gun, but he dropped it when he saw the two leopards behind Leah. He climbed into a cage, and closed himself inside of it.  
"Now run!" Leah shouted  
The leopards were faster than Leas, so they were far from the camp when Leah started to run. But suddenly, an other poacher grabbed her by her hand.  
"You're not going to anywhere, you little brat!"  
"Somebody, HELP!"  
*ROOOOAAARR*  
A dark maned lion attacked the poacher. The lion bitten his throat through, and in the next moment, Leah's leg was covered with the blood of the poacher. Kovu killed him. Leah was looking at Kovu. She didn't saw the usually calm, but a bit overprotective father. The only thing she saw was a beast with bloody mouth. She screamed a horrible, then she ran away.


	9. The dream

Human in Pridelands

Chapter 9: The dream

It was night in the savannah. Leah was still running. She was never scared like then.  
"Run,run and don't stop". That was the only thing in her mind.  
"Run, but where?" she asked herself. "I don't want to go back to Pride Rock"  
Then she had an idea  
"Rafiki's tree! That's it! But where is it?"  
She was running, although she had no idea where the tree is. Now Rafiki's tree was the only thing in her mind.  
"Rafiki's tree...Rafiki's tree...Rafiki's tree"  
In the next moment, she felt like she had been pushed through a juicer. She felt she was going to faint, but then she saw that she was at Rafiki's tree.  
"What happened?" Leah asked herself "Nevermind. Rafiki! Rafiki, are you up there? Rafiki!"  
"Who is that? Leah! What are you doing here this late?"  
"I'll explain it. Now help me to get up to you."  
Rafiki throw down the end of a vine, and Leah climbed up on it.  
"OH RAFIKI!" Leah embraced the mandrill, then she bursted into tears  
"Calm down! What happened? And why are you bloody?"  
"I was playing with two leopard cubs, when Pumbaa arrived. He said that some human captured Timon and they took him. I went to save him alone, but now I know it was a mistake. After I freed Timon and the other animals, a poacher grabbed me by my hand. I screamed for help, then-then" Leah cried even more "then dad pushed down the poacher to the ground, then dad killed the poacher. I saw the whole thing. That's the poacher's blood on my leg..."  
I can't believe this Prince Kovu only wanted to protect you"  
"DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THIS!" Leah was very angry "BUT NOBODY DESERVE TO BE KILLED."  
Leah took a deep breath  
"Sorry. I...I"  
"Shhh, it's okay."  
"No, it's not. My father is a murderer. I don't know what I think about him anymore."  
"You should go to sleep, you had a tiring day."  
"Goodnight Rafiki"  
Leah lay down, then she fell asleep.

She was in a place with lot of clouds. Leah looked around, and her heart stopped for a moment. She saw her parents.  
"Mom, dad!" Leah said, then she wept  
"Don't cry darling" her mother said in a calming voice  
"Leah, you have to go back to your family" her father said  
"But you're my family!"  
"Not anymore. Those lions took care of you in this few weeks, and Kovu and Kiara adopted you." her mother said  
"But Kovu killed someone!"  
"He only did it because he wanted to save you." her father said  
"Everybody deserves a second chance" her mother said  
"Stay strong and friendly like you always were."  
" Now we must go. Goodbye, Leah."  
" Goodbye "  
Leah wake up. Her heart was much lighter after the dream.  
"Good morning Leah!"  
"Morning, Rafiki."  
"So, how do you feel now?"  
"Much better. I guess I'll go back to the Pride Rock to my family"  
Rafiki smiled  
"That's good to hear."  
"But before that, I clean myself." 


End file.
